darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-06-29 GNN Ontio Announces Candidacy
A smattering of invited delegates has gathered at the Senate, summoned for what is said to be an announcement of vital importance. Standing at the podium is the austere, willowy figure of Kisaha Ontio, a Duros clothed in black and crimson robes. When he speaks, Ontio's aged voice carries well throughout the august hall, reflecting his experience as a monarch and a senior bureaucrat. "Colleagues, honored delegates, sentients of the Galactic Republic. I come before you this evening after an extended period of absence from these halls. The Republic's demand for a satisfactory bulwark against its foes has demanded much of Kuat, and I have done everything in my power to provide it. However, in returning my attention to the political situation facing our galaxy, I can no longer remain the conservative figure I have always been. It is my intention this evening to announce my candidacy for the Chancellorship of the Republic. This is not a decision I have arrived at with ease. Though my bloodline is noble, and authority was my birthright on Kuat, I've always endeavored to remain modest and practical. The past atmosphere of our society has never been particularly welcoming of leadership from a man with direct, perhaps restrictive views. Egalitarianism is not my forte. However, when the time comes to make difficult choices, the Republic has always been able to trust in me. If ever there has been a time for those decisions to be made, it is now. The time of Sho'lar Vreeth is coming to an end. We can no longer afford to maintain the millennial status quo which reinforces incessant, petty conflict within the government. Republic worlds burn and fall prey to our enemies as bureaucrats muddle through layer upon layer of policy to finalize the simplest of actions. All the while, new menaces are allowed to flourish. Bail Organa of Alderaan, once a respected member of this body, has embraced treason in his liaisons with the Imperium. Rogue clones attack worlds as the Command Council struggles to fund the Republic Fortification Act. This situation is untenable, and I intend to change it. In the dominant passage of the Republic Fortification Act, we have seen that the galactic populace is ready for such change. It was the vision of my dear colleague, Palpatine, that the Executive be centralized and strengthened in order to react to threats in a more timely fashion. His views were not popular with the proponents of the status quo, and he has since been made to disappear. I am not frightened by this, and I fully intend to see his wise policy through. The Executive will be strengthened, the Senate will be streamlined to reduce its bloat, and the sectors will be enabled to defend themselves without requiring permission to take the slightest of actions. Mine will be a drastic and revolutionary agenda, but in the end, we will win the day for it. Most importantly, this treason which appears to be taking root within our government will end. In time of war, we have need of unwavering patriots. Any individual who should conspire with the enemy shall be stripped of all authority and will never again have an opportunity to pursue the Chancellorship, where they might further subvert our most cherished union. I confess full awareness of how harsh my declarations may sound, but I feel that we are left with no other choice. If we are to return to the peace and order of the past, we must be willing to fight with renewed and uncharacteristic vigor for the future. Sacrifices will be made for the salvation of the greater whole. We must mourn for the past, but move ever foreward. My candidacy has been promised the support of Chairman Tarkin of the Command Council, who has already announced his decision in open session. My deepest gratitude is extended to him. Senator Meena Tills of Mon Calamari has offered similar assurances, and other proponents intend to make themselves known in the near future. In the meanwhile, those of you representing Republic worlds may visit the Senate to vote in this election. I would urge you to immediately register your nomination with the Supreme Court, that we might begin the difficult and lengthy task ahead. Thank you." Category:Jun 08 GNN Posts